1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated electronic component manufacturing method and to a laminated electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as a method of manufacturing a laminated electronic component such as a laminated ceramic electronic component, a method of forming a mother laminate serving as a base material of an electronic component by laminating green sheets on which conductive paste layers are printed is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-37129).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-37129 describes manufacturing a mother laminate by preparing green sheets on which both a first conductive paste layer that configures a first inner electrode and a second conductive paste layer that configures a second inner electrode are printed, and laminating the green sheets while alternately displacing the green sheets by a certain amount. Since the method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-37129 does not necessarily involve the necessity of preparing a plurality of types of green sheets, a mother laminate can be easily manufactured.
The method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-37129 has difficulty in aligning the laminated green sheets, and it is thus difficult to provide the inner electrodes with high positional precision.